


who's who

by Nightwingsnight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingsnight/pseuds/Nightwingsnight
Summary: If Keith equals Zuko then......





	who's who

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a meme comparing Keith and Zuko.

If Keith is Zuko then

Lance is Sokka

Pidge is Toph

Shiro is Iroh

Hunk is the Cabbage Man

Allura is Katara

Coran is Bumi

Sendak is General Zao

Zarkon is Ozai

Haggar is Homma (the bloodbender)

Lotor is Azula 

Axca is Suki 

Ezor is Ti Lee

Narti is Mae 

Zethrid is pre-brainwashed Jet

and the question on everyone's mind: can Zuko be with Sokka.

 


End file.
